There are known a method using a transmitted light, a method using a reflection light or the like as a method of taking an image of a biometric body in a biometric authentication. When an image of a biometric body under a skin such as a vein is taken, a diffusion light included in the reflection light diffusing inside of a palm and returning is used. In this case, a surface reflection light reflected at the skin becomes a noise. Therefore, when the surface reflection light and the diffusion light are overlapped, it is difficult to detect the biometric body.
There are known the following technologies as an imaging method for removing surface reflection. The surface reflection is removed with use of a polarization filter in Document 1. A surface reflection component is removed by an on-off controlling of a plurality of illuminations in Document 2.